New Perspective
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: Universo Alterno. No existen los quirópteros, no hay guerra entre hermanas. Todos los personajes viviendo una vida normal, mezclados en un mismo tiempo, en un mismo colegio, en un mismo ambiente, con familias y amistades, amores y desamores. Saya y Diva son las nuevas estudiantes del Colegio Cambridge de Okinawa... ¿Solomon, Haji?


Bueno, es la primera historia que escribo sobre este grandioso anime y estoy muy entusiasmada con la idea. Espero que les guste.

Se va mucho por lo que es el universo alternativo y vemos a Saya y a Diva como hermanas gemelas que no tienen nada que ver con la guerra con los quirópteros ni nada por el estilo. Los demás personajes; véase, Haji, Solomon, Amshel, Joel,Lulu, Kai, Riku, etc, irán apareciendo conforme la historia vaya avanzando… espero que esta idea distinta les agrade… y si no igual me lo pueden decir.

Un besotototote

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Capítulo 1: Bon Voyage France!

-Saya, querida… ¡Apresúrate, no quiero que lleguemos tarde en nuestro primer día de clases! – Diva siempre había sido una persona hiperactiva que iba a una velocidad más que el mundo normal. En ese instante se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro de la mansión donde residían, dejando que su, excesivamente larga cabellera negra azulada ondeara con el viento.

-Faltan 20 minutos para que "el bus escolar" pase por nosotras. – Murmuró Saya ojeando la revista que se encontraba encima de la mesita de la sala. La aburrida notablemente el hecho de tener que volver a hacer amigos, volver a adaptarse, volver a tener a los profesores en la palma de su mano.

-¡Uuuy! – Bufó Diva sentándose al lado de su hermana gemela bastante aburrida. Intentó observar lo que leía Saya pero esta se lo impidió. - ¿Por qué eres tan amargada?

-No soy amargada, tú eres demasiado aniñada. – Saya ni siquiera la había mirado. Diva enrojeció completamente y respondió bastante molesta.

-¡Yo no soy aniñada!

-Claro que lo eres. – Saya siempre lograba sacar de quicio a su gemela gracias a la infinita paciencia que había generado hacía ella, más no hacía los demás… y a su increíble capacidad para omitir la chillona voz de la misma.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Claro que sí

-¡QUE NO!

-Que sí. Eres un bebé. – Diva abrió extremadamente lo ojos indignada.

-¡Yo no soy un bebé!

Saya la miró penetrantemente. Sus ojos caoba se conectaron directa y perfectamente con los resplandecientes ojos celestes de su hermana. Una batalla de miradas (como muchas antes vistas) empezó a dominar el ambiente. Estaban serias, intentando que su oponente cayera antes. El que reía o parpadeaba perdería y sería humillado en su primer día de clases en el nuevo colegio.

Acababan de llegar de Francia, donde habían nacido y vivido. Saya y Diva eran gemelas de cabello negro azulado, de las pocas cosas con las que se les podía diferenciar era que Saya tenía los ojos color caoba, Diva los tenía azules. Aparte Saya siempre llevaba el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, mientras que Diva amaba llevarlo largo, casi a la altura de las caderas. Saya era una persona bastante caprichosa y orgullosa, su carácter era bastante serio (siempre y cuando no hiciera pataletas), le gustaban que las cosas fueran como ella quisiera y cuando ella lo deseara, aunque también podía ser una chica dulce y bastante agradable (Solo debías conocerla mejor.). A contraste, su gemela Diva era la locura en persona, demasiado hiperactiva, demasiado ingenua y excesivamente infantil, despistada aunque bastante agresiva cuando la molestaban mucho. Ambas eran increíblemente competitivas y dedicadas en lo que realmente les gustaba.

En su antigua escuela eran las gemelas destructivas, si alguna persona nos les caía bien su vida se convertiría en un infierno. Si bien entre ellas no mostraban una relación fraternal armoniosa, para el resto del mundo eran la pareja de gemelas que más se amaba en toda la faz de la tierra.

-¡GANÉ! – Gritó Diva emocionada volviendo a correr por todo el living. Saya había rodado los ojos después de una cara graciosa de su gemela.

-Me parece totalmente injusto. – Musitó dejando la revista de lado y levantándose. Se acomodó la falda negra del uniforme escolar, la corbata roja y la blusa blanca. Hacía calor, por lo que ninguna de las dos llevaba puesto el saco (también negro).

-Eso nunca ha importado, Saya. Siempre me ganas con trampas y nunca me quejo. – Diva se quedó detenida mientras escuchaba un claxon sonar fuera de su mansión. - ¡EL AUTOBUS HA LLEGADO! – Gritó con una emoción desbordante.

Saya levantó del piso su mochila y siguió a la desquiciada de su hermana gemela. No entendía por qué se habían mudado de Francia, ni por que Joel no las llevaba a la escuela para ahorrarles el fatídico viaje en bus, ni por qué su hermana tenía ese espantoso carácter.

-Adiós Joel. – Musitó al pasar al costado de su padre adoptivo. Joel le sonrió pacíficamente logrando que ella también sonriera.

-Cuida a tu hermana. – Saya sonrió aun con más ahínco. Amaba que Joel se diera cuenta que Diva necesitaba atención especializada y constante.

-Siempre lo hago. – Una voz distante gritaba un resonante "APURATE". Se volvió a despedir de Joel y salió de la morada con la mochila en el hombro.

El sol le impactó en la cara de lleno, cegándola ligeramente. Frente a su mansión se encontraba estacionado un lujoso autobús de color oscuro con una franja roja y el nombre impreso en negro; Cambrigde College. Saya bufó sonoramente antes de subir las escaleras e internarse en una nueva aventura.

Se habían mudado a un barrio muy lujoso en Okinawa, donde por todos lados había mansiones y automóviles despampanantes. En Francia también habían vivido en un lugar parecido, pero al mismo tiempo era distinto. El ambiente parisino era totalmente distinto, mucho más europeo… Saya no sabía exactamente como definirlo, pero sin duda alguna, prefería a legua vivir en Francia que en Okinawa.

Diva ya se había sentado en un asiento de dos, guardándole el otro sitio a ella. _"Vaya que considerada" _Pensó Saya sentándose a su lado y poniendo la mochila sobre sus piernas. El autobús estaba lleno de caras que la miraban con intriga y hasta pudo percibir algunas con deseo. _"Desagradable"._

-¿Por qué el nombre del colegio no está en japonés? – Inquirió Diva mirando por la ventana como su lujosa morada desaparecía. Los asientos del autobús eran bastante acolchonados y podían reclinarse para atrás. Diva la miró con sus penetrantes ojos turquesas esperando una respuesta.

-No tengo ni idea, supongo que por que así lo quisieron.

-¿Siempre debes ser tan aguafiestas Saya? ¡Solo te he hecho una simple pregunta!

Saya la ignoró rotundamente y procedió a sacar los audífonos de su mochila para poder escuchar música y así omitir a su gemela. Su tranquila acción se vio interrumpida por un precioso muchacho rubio que se aproximó hacía sus asientos.

-Se llama así por que es franquicia de Cambridge. – Murmuró en respuesta a Diva quien soltó un débil _"Oh mon dieu"_*. El joven les brindó a ambas una preciosa y tierna sonrisa. Ambas lo miraron y se quedaron prendadas con su perfección. Saya dejó caer los audífonos y Diva no pudo reprimir que su boca de abriera en formando una perfecta O. – Por cierto, - Extendió su mano para poder estrecharla con las suyas. – Mi nombre es Solomon Goldsmith y mi tío ya me había anunciado su llegada. – Seguían lo suficientemente pasmadas como para poder estrechar la mano del recién llegado, por lo que Solomon la bajó algo desilusionado. – Supongo que las veré después… - El uniforme escolar le sentaba de maravilla, resaltando su blanquecina piel y sus facciones finas.

-Soy Diva, - Se apresuró a responder Diva saliendo del encantamiento justo antes de que Solomon se fuera. Este regresó a su lugar y le sonrió. – y ella es Saya. Acabamos de llegar de Francia.

-Si, como les dije, Joel me avisó de su llegada. – Saya salió de su ensimismamiento y procedió a interrogar al muchacho. Ella no era la típica muchacha que se quedaba embobada por los jóvenes atractivos.

-¿Cómo conoces tú a Joel?

-Les acabo de mencionar que es mi tío, ustedes se podrían considerar… mis primas.

Solomon escuchó como el conductor del autobús le exigía que se sentara en su asiento y le avisó que ya estaban por llegar al colegio. Se despidió cortésmente de las gemelas y procedió a sentarse al lado de otro joven rubio (cenizo) pero mucho menos apuesto que él.

-Dime por favor que viste el hermoso color de ojos que tenía. – Chilló Diva en voz baja, bastante colorada. – ¡Mère, sont magnifiques!** – Se deslizó por el asiento hasta quedar casi en el suelo. Saya ahogó una risita bastante burlona.

-S'il vous plaît***, Diva. Solo eran verdes… Tus ojos son billones de años luz más lindos… - Saya guardó su reproductor de música en la mochila bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana.

-¿Él si te afectó no? ¿Desde cuando eres linda conmigo? - Saya no pudo reprimir una risotada. Diva la ignoró y continuó pensando en el rubio que acababa de abordarlas. - ¿Así que es nuestro "primo"?

-La verdad no lo creo, debe ser de cariño… así que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras con el Div. – Diva sonrió de lado maquiavélicamente, en la escuela de Francia era conocida por jugar mucho con los débiles corazones de los desamparados muchachos parisinos. Se había ganado el odio de la mitad de la población femenina y el amor de la otra mitad (ninguna estaba segura si realmente la querían o era por miedo a sus represalias).

Estuvieron calladas lo que quedó del camino al colegio y apenas se bajaron del bus escolar Solomon y su amigo extraño (el cual comía caramelos con singular entusiasmo) las abordaron. Ambas le sonrieron tranquilamente y le indicaron si podían enseñarles donde se encontraba la recepción ya que debían conseguir sus horarios.

-Por su puesto, Misses. – Respondió Solomon, logrando que Diva flaqueara. – Por cierto, él es Van Argiano…

-Un gusto. – Respondió el susodicho bastante sobrio. - ¿Están las dos en nuestro año?

Ambas se miraron algo intrigadas, no tenían ni idea en que año se encontraban sus nuevos amigos de corredor. Solomon se dio cuenta al instante que las muchachas se hallaban en una interrogante y se apuró en socorrerlas.

-Nosotros estamos en último año… tenemos los dos 18 años… - Diva lo miró algo triste. Saya no pudo evitar reírse del notable acongojo de su gemela. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacía la recepción, atrayendo las miradas de distintos estudiantes del colegio

-Terminamos el próximo… 17 años. – Logró pronunciar Diva. Saya la jaló hacía la parte interior de la recepción y procedieron a recoger sus horarios.

-Deberías controlarle Div. Esos muchachos lo único que quieren es pasar un buen rato.

-¿Y quien dice que yo no quiero pasar un buen rato con ellos? ¿Has visto a Solomon, Saya? Esta como para comérselo de un solo bocado y no soltarlo nunca jamás… - Saya puso cara de asco.

-¿Eres desagradable, lo sabías verdad?

Diva muchas veces se expresaba de esa forma acerca de muchachos que le agradaban de alguna u otra manera. Saya había aprendido a omitirla, pero era complicado y aún más cuando estos tenían contenido no apto para menores de edad. Salieron de la recepción tan pronto como entraron y los muchachos seguían esperándolas afuera.

-Qué lástima, - Musitó Van algo risueño a penas las vio salir. – Si hubieran estado en nuestro grado podrían burlarse con nosotras de Haji. – Saya y Diva levantaron la ceja indicándole al susodicho que no tenía ni idea de quien estaba hablando. Solomon se le adelantó.

-Es un muchacho de nuestro curso que es un tanto extraño. Toca el chelo todo el día. – Diva emitió una sonora risotada y Saya se ruborizó hasta la coronilla.

-Podría ser mejor amigo de mi querida hermana, ella también se la pasa con su estúpido chelo día y noche.

Ambos muchachos soltaron una tenue risa pero sabían que acababan de meter la pata hasta el fondo. El padre de Solomon le había especificado que debía tratarlas bien y hacerlas sentir a gusto y evidentemente el hecho que ya había puesto a Saya incomoda no era el mejor comienzo.

-Puedo en realidad creo que es un instrumento bastante complejo y puede sonar precioso. Creo que podría ser interesante aprender a tocar el chelo algún día. – Agregó Solomon algo nervioso intentando salir del apuro.

Una fría voz detrás de ellos lo desconcertó al máximo. Saya sintió como se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca, Diva se caló hasta lo más profundo y los dos muchachos sintieron que el mundo se les venía encima. Se suponía que iba a ser un buen comienzo.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa el chelo, Solomon? - Todos voltearon hacía donde provenía la oscura voz.

Un muchacho bastante alto y bastante pálido abarcó todo el panorama. Era por lo menos dos o quizás tres cabezas más alto que las gemelas y una más alta que Solomon y Van, su cabello era de color negro azabache y lo llevaba anudado con un listón de color azul marino, las facciones de su rostro eran duras pero al mismo tiempo inspiraban ternura, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus adoloridos ojos color azul cobalto. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, pero en él se veía más perfecto y singular que en ningún otro estudiante. De un hombro colgaba su mochila color negro y en el otro hombro llevaba un gran estuche de chelo, bastante hermoso.

Saya no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, no sabía ni por que ni como ese muchacho le era infinitamente conocido, cada parte de él sentía que la conocía. Desde sus ojos afligidos, pasando por su chelo, hasta la extraña venda que tenía alrededor de toda la mano derecha. No entendía como, sentía que ya lo conocía de algún lado, sentía que ya tenían una historia y hasta asuntos pendientes. Por un momento llegó a sentir que ya le atraía de maneras sobrenaturales.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Haji. – Siseó Solomon bastante molesto. Sus planes no salían como él esperaba. - ¿Por qué no vas al salón de música?

-A esta hora no esta abierto. – Era asombrosa la capacidad de calma que el joven poseía, acababa de ser excluido del grupo pero su rostro seguía intacto y su voz no cedía. Volteó a mirar a las gemelas, en especial le dedicó una perfecta mirada a Saya, dejándola estupefacta. – Un placer.

-Le plaisir est le nôtre.**** – Murmuró Diva, asombradísima por la extraña conducta del muchacho y lo que generaba en su hermana. Nunca había visto a Saya así de nerviosa. – Mi nombre es Diva y… - Codeó ligeramente a Saya para que dejara de mirar a Haji como si de un semidios se tratara.

-Ehhh… Saya. – Logró pronunciar. Solomon y Van miraban la escena bastante molestos. Acababan de decirle a las muchachas que ese estudiante era un pobre y triste imbécil y ellas simplemente se deleitaban con su mera presencia.

-Repito, un placer conocerlas y espero que su estadía sea placentera. – Sin decir absolutamente nada más se dio media vuelta y desapareció tan pronto como apareció.

-Les advertí que era un tanto extraño. – Tanteó Solomon.

Ambas seguían deleitadas, Haji era todo un ser oscuro e intrigante, envuelto en un aura de misterios por develar. Diva no era la más emocionada por el reciente encuentro. Saya aún sentía como la azulada mirada de Haji la había penetrado de una forma en la que nadie nunca lo había hecho, ¡ni siquiera Diva! Tal vez el hecho de dejar Francia de lado no era tan malo, tal vez Okinawa no eran taaan aburrido ni taaan desastroso. Tal vez había encontrado algo por lo que levantarse cada mañana y pensar que el día podía llegar a ser interesante. Tal vez su corazón por fin se podría sentir a gusto y completo.

-¡Bon Voyage France! – Murmuró con una débil sonrisa plasmada en el rostro mientras caminaban los cuatro hacía la primera clase de las gemelas.

Su vida acababa de dar un giro de 180 grados y sentía que estaba en el camino correcto. Lo que Saya no sabía es que le había cambiado el año a alguien más. Tal vez sus caminos estaban entrelazados finamente.

Continuara….

S&H

Buenooo, este es solo el prólogo y es mi primer fic de este lindo anime… espero que les agrade la extraña y loca idea…. Les dejo un glosario con los términos en francés que he utilizado.

Glosario de términos en francés:

*_ Oh mon dieu_: Dios mío.

** Mère, sont magnifiques: Madre mía, son magníficos.

*** S'il vous plaît: Por favor.

**** Le plaisir est le nôtre: El placer es nuestro.

Un besote

JM.


End file.
